


No Soul Left Behind

by theauthorandtheartist



Series: Souls of a Feather [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But not explicitly written to be Vidow, But whatever, Could be interpreted as Vidow, Fierce Deity is soft, Fluff, Gen, I feel like the writing gets progressively worse, Legend is mentioned like once, Magic, No beta we die like Shadow, Resurrection, Wind (linked universe) has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorandtheartist/pseuds/theauthorandtheartist
Summary: (Sequel to "Souls of a Feather")The Fierce Deity would do anything for his new family. Including bend the rules of the universe to his will in order to resurrect a shade.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link & Vio Link
Series: Souls of a Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170971
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	No Soul Left Behind

Deity hummed softly in silent delight, careful not to disturb Red, who slept soundly upon his lap. Gentle, calloused fingers ran through Red's soft golden hair, causing the young hero to murmur and lean into the touch. 

It had been nearly two months since Deity had been released from his wooden prison and accepted into this new, chaotic family, and he could not be happier. He could finally view the outside world, sometimes even interact with it, and two months ago he'd never been able to dream of such a thing. His four new brothers filled a void in his soul that he didn't know he had, and he would do anything in his incredible power to keep them safe. 

He'd even made friends with one of the other heroes, not that they knew it was him. The little sailor turned out to be quite the conversationalist. In fact, he reminded Deity of another child he once knew, though that bridge had long burned to cinders. 

Link had made his feelings towards Deity quite clear. 

He took a deep breath, smiling. The mindscape was as calm as it could be at any given moment, bits of glass and flashes of color made lazy swirls in the otherwise empty area as Green and Blue whispered quietly by the mirror to the outside world. 

Four was asleep, which meant the glass was foggy and black, their window closed until morning. Technically, all of them should be sleeping by now, but Deity had long since abandoned the need for it, and the two colors by the mirror were too caught up in their conversation to notice their fatigue. 

Vio, he noted with a slight frown, was nowhere to be found. 

The purple member of their group had been growing increasingly irritable over the past few days for seemingly no reason, snapping at whoever dared come within range. He'd distanced himself from all of them, and while he'd never directed his ire towards Deity himself, he could tell that the sickly sweet politeness was faux. 

The strangest thing about this whole situation, was the lack of response from the others. Under normal circumstances, Blue would have been down Vio's throat for such behavior, but now the hothead bit his tongue. Green had given no lectures, only short, pitying glances when his brother's back was turned. Even Red, ever the empath, made no move to confront Vio about his recent actions. Clearly, something was going on here, and Deity had no idea what it could be. 

No matter what it was, the fact of the matter was that Vio was not anywhere in sight. The mindscape was a big place, but it was also  _ empty _ , so much so that one could see for miles if they squinted. So for Vio to have vanished means that he was very far away indeed. 

Not for the first time, Deity wondered where he went. 

He was worried. A new feeling, as two months ago he'd never had anyone to worry  _ for _ , but a welcome one, nonetheless. 

His fingers halted in Red's hair, and the little hero mumbled in displeasure. With a sigh, Deity gently scooped up the boy and held him against his tunic (having ditched his armor weeks ago, upon Blue's insistance). Red frowned, eyelids fluttering, but soon settled down into his new position with a small hum. 

Kicking colored glass pieces to the side as he walked, Deity approached the duo by the cloudy mirror. The two seemed to be arguing about something, though that was not out of the ordinary for them. 

"Green, Blue, do either of you know Vio's whereabouts? I was unaware that we could vanish so readily in this place." He asked, gaining their attention easily with his deep, rumbling voice. 

The two boys shared a look, wearing an emotion that Deity could not find a name for. Green was the first to address him, his smile shaky and nervous. "I'd think it's best we leave Vio alone for now. He just needs some space 'round this time of year." 

His head tilted to the side, a frown on his lips. "Might I ask the reason?" 

It was Blue's turn this time, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Right. Forgot you just got here," he grumbled, "usually Red is the one to explain but…" 

Green elbowed his brother. "But we'll try our best!" 

"Right." 

The two seated themselves upon the rainbow rug that was their only furniture, and gestured for Deity to do the same. Once he was seated, they told the tale of their second call to action against the forces of evil. Of the wind mage Vaati, their soul's original splitting via the Four Sword, and a certain Shadow that repented of its ways and ultimately sacrificed its own life to seal their victory. All in all, a touching story. 

Green took a shaky breath, eyes misty. "Vio was always closest to him, the rest of us never got to know him like he did. He feels Shadow's loss harder than we do." 

Blue patted his brother on the back. "And since the anniversary is just next weekend, it's especially tough. He's grieving, so we like to give him his space." 

Deity nodded, no stranger to loss. "That is most likely for the best." 

Red spoke up sleepily from where his head rested on Deity's shoulder. "We've tried everything to bring him back, even putting the Dark Mirror back together, but nothing we've tried has worked. We don't have enough magic to do it ourselves." 

He nodded grimly, and a moment of respectful silence passed through the four of them, during which time an old memory of a time long past crawled its way to the surface of Deity's mind. One of another mirror that he'd helped to create, which had his own magic imbedded into its sigils. Could this be the same mirror? 

If so, he might've just had an idea.

…

Vio held his head in his hands, far within the deepest, darkest corners of the mindscape. He did not feel like interacting with anyone but Shadow today, and Shadow was not an option. 

Shadow…

He furiously wiped a traitorous tear from his cheek. What would Shadow think of him now? Seeing him cowardly running away, crying in his arms like a  _ child. _

Shadow would be disappointed. 

Shadow wasn't here. 

Shadow would  _ never  _ be here. 

And there was nothing Vio could do about it. 

He couldn't be around his brothers right now. He couldn't stand another one of Green's side glances or Blue's carefully chosen words. If he heard another one of Red's "we're here for you" speeches then he was sure that he'd puke. 

And  _ Deity. _

Deity didn't even  _ know.  _

He wasn't sure if that was worse or not. 

He wasn't sure if he  _ wanted _ Deity to know about Shadow. He was a  _ god, _ and a vengeful one at that. Would he label Shadow as a villain just as everyone else had? Would he take his death as a mercy to the world? 

There were too many unknown variables for Vio to feel comfortable. 

He didn't have the mental capacity to do the math right now. Out of character for him, but true. 

He didn't want anyone to see him like this. 

He supposed it was better to just stay here.

…

It was nearly midnight several days later, when he could put his plan into action. They were in their own Hyrule, which would certainly make things easier for them to proceed. Legend shook Four awake for his watch, then turned to bed without a second glance. It was too late for this. 

Four -now Fierce Deity- pulled their hood up to hide his blank eyes. It was unlikely that anyone would wake up at this hour, but one could never be too careful. Nightmares were a common occurrence, and he couldn't risk one of the older heroes -or, Hylia forbid,  _ Link- _ waking up and recognising him. 

Quickly but silently, Deity crept over to their shared bag, pulling out the flat, round, wooden disk that he'd spent days carving into what he hoped resembled the Dark Mirror. It was hard to tell, judging from memory alone, but the tiny sigils pulsed as he pushed magic into them, so he assumed that he'd gotten it somewhat correct. 

Wood was not glass, and so would need a bigger magic intake than a real mirror would. Deity was willing to part with all of his magic if it meant he could see Vio smile again, and so he considered it worth the drain. 

He took a lap around the perimeter of camp -he was on watch, after all- then sat down by the smouldering fire to complete his daunting task. 

"Are you quite ready?" He mumbled to himself, flipping the disk in his calloused fingers. 

" _ Give us a second. _ " Green whispered through his mind, background voices betraying the situation. 

" _ Come on, it'll only take a minute!"  _

_ "Yeah, then we won't bother you for the rest of the weekend. Promise!" _

_ "Fine. But whatever is out here better be pretty damn worth it. I still can't believe you found me all the way out there."  _

" _ Okay! We're ready!"  _

He smirked, pausing in his fiddling. "Hello Vio, I apologize for the interruption. I hope it was not too sudden."

_ "...It's fine."  _

"Your brothers informed me of the significance of this date, and I offer my condolences." 

_ "Thanks. Can we get on with it?"  _

Deity chuckled, shaking his head. "If you insist." He held up the disk. "Do you recognise this?" 

A sharp intake of breath answered affirmative. 

"I thought so. This is a replica of a very special mirror that I helped create long ago, only a few months before I was imprisoned. It's original purpose was to seal away the demon Majora, however, that plan clearly went awry." He hummed, temporarily lost in a memory, then shook his head to rid himself of it. "Even still, I was the main provider of magic for that artifact, and if so desired, I could tap into such magic again." 

Silence. 

"Do you know what this means, Vio?" 

" _ He's nodding." _

"Thank you, Red, but I wish to hear it from him." 

" _...It means you can...you can bring him back…"  _ Vio's voice was small, almost disbelieving, yet so full of hope that Deity's old heart nearly burst. 

He smiled. "I can certainly try." 

And he  _ would  _ succeed. He wouldn't tolerate anything less. 

…

Wind groaned as someone gently shook his shoulder. It wasn't morning, and he wasn't scheduled for a watch tonight, so who the  _ fuck _ was waking him? 

"Fuckin' go'way" he shooed them, and the shaking subsided, hopefully that would be enough. 

Someone poked his face. 

"For fuck's sake!" He yelled, finally opening his eyes to see Four -with his hood up- crouching beside his bedroll. "Four, come  _ on! _ I was trying to sleep here!" 

"I apologize." He bowed his head, holding a strange wooden disk out in front of him. "However, I am in need of your help." 

Oh, he sounded serious. "What's the matter? Is everyone okay?" 

He could see a small smile on Four's face, half-hidden by the shadows cast by his huge hood. "Everyone is fine. This is a more personal problem, and you're the only one I trust with it." 

Touched, Wind grinned, sitting up and stretching. Being the youngest, most members of the group treated him like a baby -including Four on occasion- so it felt good to be trusted with something that was clearly so important to his friend. "I guess I could spare a few minutes, what's up?" 

Four chuckled. "A few years ago, on my second adventure, I lost a good friend of mine. I now have the means to revive him, but I'll need your help to do so, and keep his existence a secret." 

Wind nodded immediately. He knew what it was like to lose people. A burning ship and two wedding rings came to mind, but he pushed the images aside. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Well, first," Four laughed, "I'll need you to not freak out." 

Then he pulled back his hood. 

_ Oh boy. _ He was going to be in  _ so much trouble _ if Time ever found out about this. 

…

After he'd gotten over his original shock, and Deity had explained that  _ no _ he was not as evil or violent as Link had described, Wind turned out to be quite the little helper. With the sailor's help, and a lot more explanations of what they were doing, Deity managed to get a nice, small fire going, while Wind brought out his baton to play a special song that he said he learned from Link, which was supposed to make people fall into a deep sleep. Perfect.

The two sat on opposite sides of the pit, Wind holding the carved disk out in front, ready to be dropped into the greedy flames. "Are you ready?"

The sailor grinned and nodded, adjusting his grip on the carving. "Aye aye, captain." 

" _ Go on ahead!" _

With their permission, Deity closed his eyes and dipped into the endless well of magic that he'd left dormant for so long. Power flew to his fingertips, ready and waiting for his command. Whoever said being a god wasn't useful was woefully misunderstanding the true power that immortality gave him. 

The sailor gasped as the sigils on the wood grew warm in his hand, glowing with an unearthly light that matched that which resided permanently within the Fierce Deity's eyesockets. The red and blue markings on his face pulsed in tune with the power in the symbols, and at a nod from Deity, Wind dropped the glowing disk into the fire. 

The flames hissed and sputtered, the red and yellow giving way for blue and green flames to slowly eat through the wood. Black smoke billowed upwards in a pillar, swirling upwards and dissipating into the air. 

Deity could feel the magic leaving his fingers, more than he'd used in millenium. His hands shook as he held concentration, the colors anticipatingly silent as the smoke twisted, shaping itself into the vague shape of a person and condensing into solid flesh. Sweat beaded on his brow, evaporating instantly once they came into contact with the blinding marks on his face. 

Who would've thought binding one soul to your own would be so taxing? 

He held it for another few moments then, in an instant, it was over. The fire snuffed itself out, with nothing but a pile of ash remaining of the wooden conduit. The smoke evaporated, and a body fell to the floor. 

Deity only caught a glimpse of him before he collapsed, and Wind -having been informed this would happen- rushed forwards to catch him. 

…

Shadow felt something. He didn't know what, but he did. 

After years of feeling nothing, he could safely say that  _ something _ was a welcome change. 

He shouldn't be feeling anything, he knew this. He was dead. 

So why was there grass under his feet? 

Shadow blinked for the first time in two years, surprised that he even remembered how. It was night. There were trees around him...somewhere...as well as several people. Most were sleeping, but there were two that weren't. Some kid that he didn't recognise, and-

"Vio!" 

There he was, unconscious, and draped over the kid's shoulders. Doubtless the idiot had over-exerted himself trying to somehow resurrect him (he still didn't know how that was possible, but he was alive, so he'd count his blessings). 

Shadow rushed to his friend's side, disregarding the multicolored tunic in his haste. The kid held him semi-upright, taking Vio's whole unconscious weight on his young shoulders. He took him from the stranger, effortlessly lifting the small hero and placing him carefully down on the soft grass. 

"Come on Vio, talk to me bud. Spew some science bullshit or something.  _ Anything. _ " He poked him in the cheek, frowning when there was no response. 

Something nudged his shoulder and Shadow spun around snarling, only to get a bottle of blue potion shoved in his face. The kid swirled the liquid around, smiling but serious. "Hi, the name's Wind. Nice to meet you. Give this to him, it should help with his magic." 

"Thanks." He hesitantly took the bottle, uncorking it with his teeth and all but shoving it down Vio's throat. The hero coughed at the foul taste, but got it all down. 

Purple eyes fluttered open, and Shadow suddenly found himself restrained. Vio had lunged forwards to wrap his arms around his waist, and was now softly crying into his tunic. 

"Hey Vi." He smiled, "It's okay, I'm here, and I'm alive thanks to you." 

"Not me." Vio sniffed, pulling him tighter. "That was completely Deity's doing." He glanced up at the kid, who was holding a weird box up to his eye. "And Wind. Wind helped too." 

They separated and Vio wiped his nose, glaring at Shadow through the tears. "Don't you ever do anything like that again, you got it?" 

He shuddered. "Never. Dying once is enough thank you." 

"Awwww" Wind cooed, pressing a button on his box. "That's a keeper!" 

Vio laughed wetly, patting the ground behind him where his shadow sat inanimate. "Come on, we have a lot to explain." 

…

While Green finished up with Wind outside, the rest of the colors were there to witness Shadow and Deity's first meeting. Vio hadn't let go of Shadow's hand since he'd arrived, and the other two remaining colors hovered around them protectively. Shadow himself faced off against Deity, neither of them willing to back down from their impromptu staring contest despite the impressive height difference. 

"So...you're the one who magicked me back to life?" 

"...Yes." 

"And your name is literally 'Deity?'" 

"Technically it's 'Fierce Deity,' but yes." 

"Damn. Remind me not to cross you then." 

Deity chuckled. "That would be wise." 

Green left the rapidly clouding mirror and approached with a small skip in his step, easily gaining the attention of everyone present. "Wind offered to take over the rest of our watch." 

"Yay!" Red squealed, hopping up and latching himself to Deity's arm. "Family reunion!" 

And really, who could say no to that? 


End file.
